Warped
by AJAmerika
Summary: This little adventure contains two freinds and Secret agents AJ and Jon, who are to catch a culprit of murder, theft, all having to do with time travelling. Pleez R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not German.  
  
This is a new idea for me. I came up with it during a visit to Paris and Norway. It's kind of like a Hunchback of Notre Dame/ Timeline story. I am the main character ( I'm also a Spy. ( R&R Pleez.  
  
April 4, 2011 Munich, Germany 21:39  
  
It was a normal German night. The night was cold, dark and rainy. "Almost like home" AJ thought- referring to Washington.  
  
Yet AJ didn't mind. He was 21 and now in the field of espionage for America. He was visiting Germany before visiting his parents in Italy. But his pleasant trip was soon to be interrupted. This dawned upon him as his phone rang.  
  
"Hallo Titus." (German) AJ said.  
  
"Mouschi Mouschi." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Jon?" AJ asked.  
  
"Who else?" Jon answered.  
  
Jon was AJ's good friend. Jon took to being a Spy too. Occasionally the two worked together, but were not partners.  
  
"What's Up Jon?"  
  
Jon sighed.  
  
"Bad news I'm afraid. You need to come over."  
  
"Where are you? What's going on?"  
  
"First: I'm somewhere between France and Norway. Two: I haven't a clue. The agency called me up to go to "Mont Saint Michelle" A.S.A.P. They told me to call you eventually. You have about 10 hours to get to the Mont."  
  
AJ groaned.  
  
"Why me? Of all times and all places. Ok. I'm coming. This better be good."  
  
"Don't feel bad. I was going home from Japan when I got booked to come to Paris, then to Norway. I haven't slept for 28 hours with all the changing time zones."  
  
" Right. See you later."  
  
?????  
  
April 5, 2011 Mont Saint Michelle, Norway 9:41  
  
"So Jon, What is this all about?"  
  
"When I got here, I had a little trouble finding that out. I suppose we were summoned here for a debriefing, but I could be wrong. All I found was a note in my hotel room saying  
  
"Ga door de smale doorgang aan de linkerkant van de Abby"  
  
"What does that mean?" AJ asked.  
  
"I don't know. This looks French to me."  
  
"It is. I learned a little bit once."  
  
AJ cleared his throat- "Go through the door-something- the Abby."  
  
"Why is our boss doing this to us for a debriefing?" Jon questioned.  
  
"We didn't." Said a deep voice.  
  
AJ and Jon turned around to see their boss. "Agent Jon Burton, AJ Titus sit down. I am here to debrief you. But that note is very curious. Perhaps I can try to translate?"  
  
Both AJ and Jon nodded. "Ahem. "Go through the door on the left alley near the Abby." Or something along those lines. Yet that is beside the point."  
  
Jon began to talk. "Okay then. What about our mission? We went through a lot of tortures-  
  
"And some good coffee along the way." AJ comments. (Jon glares at him for a moment and continues.)  
  
"-And long trips to get here. Can we get to the point?"  
  
"Of course. 30 years ago, an insane scientist named Otis Fam went to Egypt. He broke into a fair amount of tombs, museums, coffins, and things like that. He stole special items. Some were statues of Gods, Ankhs, scarab skeletons, a little bit of everything. He was attempting to create a way to bring Egyptian gods back to life. Instead, he made genetically engineered mutants that looked a lot like those Gods, with a certain bit of their abilities. All it took was a "Prophet" which was really an Agent in disguise- Told him that the Gods were gone for reasons of their own, like planning a new World to create, halls to build, crap like that. So he said that what Otis was doing might anger the gods and invoke the wrath upon him. Otis was sent to Jail for his crimes after he had destroyed his Hybrids."  
  
"What has that to do with our mission?" Jon asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. Otis' brother, Mafisto, Took a little bit of Otis' work, and added it to his own. He is effectively "Time travelling" to the past, and killing people, messing with history, but not Marjory yet. This castle has been his testing site. Your mission: Find out why Mafisto is doing this, how, and who else is involved and I want you to mop up the mess. I'll call you up for updates every 12 hours. Now then, get to work." 


	2. The Left Alley

"So- what do we know? Where do we start looking?" Jon asked.  
  
"We know for sure that somebody put a note in our room saying "Go through the door on the left alley near the Abby." We also know that the bozo in charge of the mess is using this place as a testing grounds for his time traveling powers-or whatever." AJ said  
  
"Where should we look first?" Jon asked  
  
"You should tell me. You're the smart one. But my best guess is to follow the directions of that note."  
  
"Right. How do we get there? I'm sure there are a lot of left Alleys near the Abby. How do we know which one to take?"  
  
"Let's look at a map."  
  
AJ and Jon walked up the main street, and found no map.  
  
"Maybe we missed it? Jon said.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Wait AJ! This sign says "Abby this way". Maybe if we find a small alley on this street, we take it."  
  
"It's worth a shot. Let's go backtrack."  
  
As both backtracked, they passed a very inconspicuous alley, only about 2 feet wide.  
  
"This is it AJ. Let's go up."  
  
The alley went up, soon leading to stairs. The stairs went up and curved around a bit, then came to a mini Graveyard. Past the graveyard was a fork in the road.  
  
"Let's check out the graveyard." AJ said  
  
"Wait. Notice how it got dark all of a sudden? And where is everybody? We didn't see a single person along the way." Jon inquired.  
  
"If I am correct, a tide comes in on this castle at a rate of 2 meters per second, surrounding this castle by water. The people must be out to watch the tide come in." AJ informed  
  
"I feel watched."  
  
"You are." Are stranger said. The man was large, and mean. He had 4 other large men with him. All dressed in black and all carried a nasty looking crowbar. "And we have a job to do with you guys. We got to take you out before you find out to much." With that, the men attacked.  
  
"What? No weapons, no advantages? This isn't a fair fight!" AJ wailed. Yet he and Jon split up, trying only to take on one guy at a time.  
  
AJ got a quick retreat over a fence, but Jon wasn't so lucky. He got back, but was cornered by two guys. Jon had only one option. He had to fight.  
  
The guy on the left swung a vicious overhead swing with the metal bar; landing with a clang as it hit metal fence. Jon had just got out of the way and grabbed the crowbar from his attacker. Yet the other gut attacked, being parried by Jon, yet he was stronger. He pushed and soon was only millimeters from Jon's face. So Jon bit his nose.  
  
"OW! You little bast-"  
  
Jon didn't let him finish as he smacked his head, leaving the man stone cold.  
  
Meanwhile AJ was throwing rocks at the pursuers. One of them had backed off, but the other two started throwing rocks back at him with devilish aim. AJ wouldn't last long here. AJ fled the scene, his two attackers following. AJ had the head start, and he climbed up a small stone outcropping, and waited. When one was directly below.  
  
"BONSAI!" AJ yelled as he bellyflopped upon the man. The man was surely not getting up again.  
  
The other man got a diving tackle into AJ though. Now a man with a crowbar was beating AJ, with no weapon and no escape. AJ had to do one thing for escape. He kicked his balls.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!" The man screamed. AJ picked him up and slammed him into the rock wall. The man's face was covered in blood, as he slumped down to the ground.  
  
AJ got to Jon just as He finished his last guy..  
  
"-ever see stars while you sleep fella?" Jon asked.  
  
"HU? No?"  
  
THWACK! Jon hit his head with the crowbar.  
  
"You will now."  
  
"Jon? Where is the other guy?"  
  
"I think he ran off. I couldn't get at him."  
  
"Okay. Let's see if our friends here are carrying anything special."  
  
???????  
  
"What do you got Jon?" AJ asked  
  
"Let's see. I got some 200 odd Euro, fake ID's, and bits of junk and one piece of paper."  
  
The piece of paper was like a cut off of an old map. There was a large landmass jutting out from the top, hidden from view. Next to it was a smaller version of it, with an island below it. Below both was a landmass shaped like a backward "F". On the left side was a series of six islands. In the left corner was the word "Aethiopicus".  
  
"Nothing looks important but that strange piece of paper." AJ commented.  
  
"Maybe it's a clue? This looks like part of a map to me."  
  
"What part of the world is that? And what the heck is Aethiopicus?"  
  
"I don't know. I think we should go digging through some maps. And-" Jon motioned toward the thugs that attacked. "find a way to protect ourselves better."  
  
"Agreed. Lets go." 


	3. THe Tide Comes In

Disclaimer: I don't own Jon.  
  
N/A: So the story continues now. We join our heroes on the Mont. Once again looking for information.  
  
April 16, 2011, Mont Saint Michelle, Norway. 17:35  
  
Jon was in the library, pouring over dictionaries and atlas's about Aethiopicus. So far no luck. At first he thought that the landmass in the right corner was a continent. It looked like the tip of Africa, but the island next to it didn't show up. He thought that the left corner land was Florida, but that too was wrong. Nothing on the map seemed to fit!  
  
"This investigation is going nowhere!" Jon moaned as AJ came in.  
  
"Me too. Maybe a solution will present itself tomorrow. You get some rest. I'll do some research."  
  
Jon nodded gratefully, and went out to the main wall to watch the tide to come in. The tide was indeed impressive. Like AJ said, it moved extremely fast. What Jon did not expect was the ominous Green flash as the water crashed against the wall. Jon thought it might have been the Moss, but a man that was standing next to him was no longer there.  
  
"Strange. He couldn't have walked off like that so quickly. Maybe I should tell AJ. This seems a little suspicious." Jon thought. He decided to go to AJ.  
  
??????  
  
17:42  
  
"Are you sure that's what you saw Jon?" AJ inquired.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay then. What about the guy next to you?"  
  
"He vanished without a trace."  
  
"Hmm. Let's go to the graveyard. I conducted an experiment this afternoon." Jon followed AJ, unconvinced. "Here we are." AJ said. He unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. He began looking at all the names on the tombstones carefully.  
  
"What are you doing AJ?"  
  
"Hold on. AHA! Come here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Out of curiosity, I wrote down the Names, dates, epitaphs, of the tombstones. If there was a new one that I hadn't recorded, then our killer had struck. And here is a new one."  
  
"What if you missed this on your recording?"  
  
"I wouldn't. Trust me."  
  
"So you are saying that this is the testing ground of our killer?"  
  
"Correct. Let us check out that water shall we? I don't think it was moss that you saw."  
  
?????  
  
18:03  
  
"How shall we do this AJ? We can't just climb down the wall with a ten foot depth now, and the water is just like a raging ocean, we can't get down safely, plus I'm sure we are breaking a few rules." "I don't know really. I guess I could hold onto a rope as you grabbed a moss sample, then you scurry up." "I don't like this AJ." "Oh go on you big baby. You've got some more common sense for things like navigating a slippery rock wall and not getting killed. Now hurry up." "Don't we have a warrant?" "Where is your sense of adventure? Besides, did you ever see James Bond carry a warrant?" "No." "Exactly. Now go on down." At last Jon went down, retrieving a moss sample before being crushed by a monstrous wave. "Remind me Jon, why did we want to get Moss?" "There might have been a radioactive or some energy burst that caused that flash. Kind of like a sonic boom, just with no sound. This moss might be contaminated with some radiation." "How exactly do we find out whether there is radioactive stuff in it or not?" "Surly there is some lab equipment on this place." "You go get that done. Tomorrow night, we're going into that water to see what the big deal is." ?????  
  
April 17, 2011 15:56  
  
The test for radioactivity was successful. The moss contained a much higher amount of contamination than other moss samples. Something was in the water, causing that contamination.  
  
"Now we are prepared to fight. Harpoon gun, Pistol, a neat dagger replica, and a few instant first aid kits." AJ said. "Plus the scuba gear." "Right. We'll get in the water at the ocean, and swim to the island before the Tide comes in. that way, we are in the water the whole time, and we can be there when the green light flashes." AJ said. "Okay. Let's get in the water." In moments, both were in the shallow canal that connected the area near the Mont. and the ocean. "Breathing okay? Can you hear me on Comm AJ?" "Roger. I can breathe fine. Vision is a little unclear though." "You get used to it." "I hope that we don't need to fight." "Me too AJ. Me too." Both swam along, seeing a bit of fish and crabs, but not very much but murky water. "Okay then, get ready. The tide is coming in. It should push us fairly well, so we'll get there in time." "So far so good." AJ said. That concept was only a fleeting second longer. For a conspicuous water jet propelled behind, 4 riders on it. "Look out AJ! We've got company!" AJ immediately to his left, a harpoon missing him by inches. AJ had his own harpoon out and fired at the nearest bad guy's chest. The harpoon propelled him backwards, with blood spurting out. Jon had his little knife out, and cut the tube connecting the mask to the oxygen tank on one guy. That was two down. The other two were prompt in making the little watercraft produce clouds of smoke. Within the murk, the two disappeared, while the machine remained. "Where did they go?" AJ asked. "I don't know. Let's grab that craft. Maybe it has an autopilot or something." It did. The screen said "Destination: Mont Saint Michelle Tide line. Portal systems on line. Standby for inter-hub opening. Inter-hub set to 1357." 


End file.
